1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head cylinder assembly for use on a video tape recorder or the like, and more particularly to a rotary head cylinder assembly of the type which has recording and playback amplifiers mounted thereon.
In the conventional rotary head cylinder assemblies of this sort, it has been the usual practice to divide the amplifier circuit board into two separate circuit boards one for the recording amplifiers and the other one for the playback amplifiers, mounting the two circuit boards on an upper cylinder, for example, on the opposite sides of an intermediate flat portion between the inner and outer peripheries of the upper cylinder.
An example of such conventional rotary head cylinder assemblies is described in Laid-Open Japanese Patent Application 62-208409.
The rotary head cylinder has the magnetic heads mounted thereon in diametrically opposite positions or in positions with a phase difference of 180.degree. from each other, so that it invariably requires adjustments of the magnetic heads into the opposite positions as well as adjustments for equalizing or levelling the magnetic head heights.
The recording and playback amplifier circuit boards in the above-mentioned prior art device are substantially same as the upper cylinder in size, so that it has been necessary to adjustment the magnetic heads into the 180.degree. positions and to a predetermined height before mounting the circuit boards on the upper cylinder. Once the circuit boards are fixed on the upper cylinder, the adjustments of the magnetic heads into the 180.degree. positions and into level positions become very troublesome because the circuit boards have to be removed prior to such adjustments.